Tools, especially power tools, are essential to accomplishing many tasks. There are certain tools that are specialized and expensive. There are also locations where a diversity of people with differing experience levels and responsibility levels with access to a diversity of tools some of which are more dangerous than others.
Two examples will be helpful. First, a business that uses expensive power tools has employees with many years of training in performing certain tasks and knowledge of the best tools to use with those tasks. This business also trains inexperienced people in those tasks. The employees with many years of experience and know how in accomplishing the tasks without damaging or ruining the expensive tools must be able to access the tools. The trainees are still learning and without proper training could incur costs to replace those tools and should have access to certain tools restricted. Monitoring how trainees use certain tools gives management the ability to determine when trainees are ready to use tools without supervision. For some tasks, the trainees are proficient enough with some less specialized and expensive tools to accomplish these tasks on their own and need access to these other tools.
As a second example, a family has tools in the garage. The parents are capable and quite handy with a variety of tools. The preteen children do not have the familiarity with several of the tools for the parents to feel comfortable with their children having free access to those tools.